Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/Moje Anime 1/Forum
Sondy Czy chciałbyś, aby moje anime było kontynuowane? Czy chciałbyś, aby moje anime było kontynuowane? Tak Raczej tak Raczej nie Nie Czytelnictwo Ile odcinków mojego anime przeczytałeś dotychczas? WSZYSTKIE!!! Prawie wszystkie Sporo Połowę Mniej niż połowę Kilka Jeden Wcale Tylko te w których wystąpiłem/am Tylko Ważne wydarzenia Wszystkie z danego sezonu Od kogo dowiedziałeś się o moim anime Od kogo dowiedziałeś się o moim anime? Od kolegi Znalazłem w internecie Znalazłem na Buizel Wiki Dowiedziałem się od administratora Od trzciny Przypadkiem Dyskusje... Naprawdę, bardzo motywujące jest to, że nikt naprawdę się nie interesuje moim anime. Ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy jest sens kontynuować to, skoro nawet komentarza nikt nie chce pozostawić. Nawet negatywne by mnie nastrajały do dalszego pisania, bo wiedziałbym, że coś trzeba poprawić, a tu pustki... aż przykro mi się robi i naprawdę odechciewa mi się czegokolwiek. Żadnych dyskusji, spekulacji, komentarzy, pytań... czegokolwiek... Niby tyle osób deklaruje się, że czyta moje anime, a nie widzę jakoś nim większego zainteresowania... Nie ma chyba sensu już tego kontynuować... Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina może to nie odpowiednie miejsce ale co mi tam. Pragnąc cię pocieszyć rozkazuję ci zrobić to: wpisz w google ''buizel wiki i zobacz drugi link. Pierwszy to strona główna więc się nie liczy. To co Ci kazałem zobaczyć coś musi oznaczać... --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:26, lip 25, 2012 (UTC)PS. Chodzi mi o to że to TWOJE'' anime wyświetla się jako pierwsze na buizel wiki po wpisaniu powyższego hasła ostatnio czasu nie miałam więc teraz właśnie doczytałam najnowszy odcinek :P sERIO BARDZO FAJNY ^^ kONTYNUUJ :d Latios u mnie jest całkiem co innego. Trzcina ja ZAWSZE czytam twoje anime. Chyba o tym wiesz:) Zawsze czekam na nowe odcinki ,a jak się tylko pojawi od razu czytam. Pamiętaj jestem twoim fanem do końca życia![[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Oj Volt, bo Trzciny trwa bardzo długo xd a twoje jest dość nowe A jako że zaznaczyłem Trzcina w od kogo się dowiedziałem o Anime chcę się do tego usytuować. Dowiedziałem się o nim jeszcze na Twoim PBF'ie i wystąpiłem w 14 odcinku, więc byłem jednym z pierwszych czytelników tego anime. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ja przed forum o nim wiedziałem:P Mój kolega (fan pokemonów) ,który czytał WSZYSTKIE Ciekawe anime na wikinezce ,dawał mi czasem linki do bardzo ciekawych i tak się o nim dowiedziałem:) ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ;) Miło ;) Mi się Lati wyświetla co innego. Dopiero na drugiej stronie wyświetla mi się Victribell Lucasa :P Natomiast jak wpiszesz Cole Lyra Lucas to wyświetlą się odcinki HS010, 017 i 014 xD nie wiem czemu :P No wiem Lati, wiem :D ahhh jeszcze forum było jak było moje anime :P Ojjj , no prawie rok moje już ma :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Oj. Internet rządzi się swoimi prawami i robi co chce xd--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:39, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Zganiam to, że wypowiadacie się tylko we dwóch na to, że jest prawie północ i normalni ludzie już śpią, tylko takie świry jak my siedzą jeszcze na necie :P Dobra, to jutro postaram się napisać dwa odcinki :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:46, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) HeheheXD Ja jeszcze nie idę spać XD Ja zaraz pewnie pójdę na dwór ,jak to jest codziennie XD Jestem Wampirem! XDDD ja chodzę spać o 4/5 ,a wstaje o 11 XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ale wstyd ;P tak wcześnie :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:51, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) W rok szkolny jest gorzej. Wracam do domu o 4/5 ,a na 8 do szkoły XD A zanim zasnę mija godzina XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png A ja niestety muszę rano wstawać z własnych powodów. Tak teraz myślę. Chodzę spać o 1/2 i wstaję koło 6/7 to daje max 6 godzin na sen. I tak przez cały tydzień a nawet więcej. Jak ja to wytrzymuję O_o xd --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:55, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Co się dzieje z PokeGirl? Zaginęła w akcji. Chciałbym, żeby stronę uzupełniła :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:57, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) PokeGril jest na wakacjach:P[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png :(:(:(:(:(:(:( kto jej pozwolił :(:(:(:(:(:(:( :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:58, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wróci to uzupełni. Niech sb w spokoju odpocznie. Całe wakacje z ''nami to przesada.--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:59, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Tylko żartuję ;P Należy jej się :P Ale wciąż czekam na Barrego :D :D :D hehe, nieważne, niech odpoczywa. A nawiasem mówiąc, to co was najbardziej ciekawi w lidze, takie pytanie :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:05, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mnie ciekawi bardzo czyj jest Articuno z HS083--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:07, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mnie wszystko :P A Mika jest ciekawa czyj to Charizard XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Powiem tak, Articunio to będzie największe zaskoczenie dla wszystkich, dlatego nie odpowiadam na żadne pytania z nim związane :D Natomiast co do Charizarda to powinno być oczywiste zważywszy na to, co powiedziałem wiele razy niektórym :P ale nie wazne, nic nie podpowiem, bo się za szybko wyda :P Walki też będą na pewno ciekawe. A i Volt jako jedyny z koordynatorów będzie mieć jakąś znaczącą rolę po Wielkim Festiwalu :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:12, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Articuno będzie Damiana bo go dostanie od dziadka i to on wygra ligę :P --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:17, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Hah, nie popadajmy w skrajność. Ten dziadyga Pryce nie ma nawet porządnego Mamoswine, co nieklasyfikuje go, by mieć Articunio. Tylko ten, kto jest godzien posiadać Mamoswine, może tez posiadać legendy :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:20, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Czyli Volt dobrze spekulował. Cole w Sinnoh będzie miał Swinuba a motem Mamoswine xd sorka za błędy ale zalałem klawiaturę cola i niektóre klawisze pozamieniały się funkcjami xd--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:23, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) skończyłam Volt ..... Zadowolony? :3 TO RÓB ODCINEK!! >.< xD Trzcina, co mam zrobić, abyś powiedział Że o mój Charizard Czyj to charizard? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 22:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wlec na swoim ognistym smoku do niego na chatę i każ mu to powiedzieć xd--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:28, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Trzcna, jak zamkniesz anime to przyjadę do cb i będziesz wąchał kwiatki od dołu, wiem gdzie mieszkasz, dobra nie wiem, ale wiem gdzie chodzisz do liceum. Znajdę cię!Buaahhahah, uppps zapomniałem wziąć tabletek xD. Trzcina nie zamykaj anime, bez niego będzie jeszcze bardziej nudno. Ja jestem pierwszą postacią z userów(po tobie)która pojawiła się w twoim anime i jestem WIELKIM FANEM TWOJEGO ANIME. Powiem tak kocham tak Twoje anime, jak nienawidzę BiberaPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 06:04, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Ale ty Lofffciasz Bieberka xD Dobra, nie zamknę. Ale liczę chociaż na to zdanie komentarza po odcinku. To będę ucieszony ;) A co do Miki, wybacz kochana, ale nie powiem Ci czyj to Charizard. Powiem Ci, że ten Charizard w HS081 na bank twój. A w HS083 to już są dwie możliwości :D . Natomiast Lati czym byłby Cole bez zacnego Mamoswine? :P To nierealne, aby Cole nie miał Mamoświnki :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:53, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) I co to Damian bez Sewaddle'a:DPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:10, lip 26, 2012 (UTC)PS.Pamiętaj Cole w Unova mam go mieć!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I nie zamykaj anime, bo Bui wygra. Pamiętaj on w cb nie wierzy. Pokaż mu, że możesz napisać kilka serii, a nie tylko jedną!!Pokaż mu POKAŻPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:11, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) I jak tam żyjecie?? A teraz zacząłem się zastanawiać czyje będą te poki: Hitmonlee i Hitmonchan z HS084??--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 10:40, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) A i może trener tego Articuno będzie kimś na wzór Tobiasa:P --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 10:43, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Możliwe że to będzie Tobias :D Ale kogo pokona... Mikę,czy Zacka >D''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Volcie a Cb nie ciekawi kto będzie super koordynatorem?? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 10:55, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Ciekawi! :DD Hm... Hikari i Ywone? NIE XD Jessie? NIE! Drew? Lucas go pokona, czyli NIE! Jun? Nie wiem XD May? możłiwe! Tak myślę ja, Lucas ,May lub JUn. Ciekawe....[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png A mi się wydaje, że Lucas przegra w HS076, nie wiem dlaczego. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:02, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) A u czyżby Lyra złapała Aipom w HS079?? Chyba, że to pokemon jakiegoś trenera.--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:03, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Ja zamawiałem Aipom u Trzciny. Możliwe że to mój ,choć nie sądzę. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Możliwe, ponieważ masz wystąpić po wielkim festiwalu, więc może przybędziesz kibicować bohaterom w lidze i tuż przed nią go,ją złapiesz. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:17, lip 26, 2012 (UTC)